RP Page
Welcome to the RP Page! This is the page where you post your RPs for your pony. RP Please remember to sign after your roleplays. ---- Frosty Flame cantered through Ponyville, her heart beating fast. I don't know anypony! What if they don't like me because they think I'm a Canterlot snob! Frosty Flame knew it wasn't true, but that didn't mean other ponies wouldn't think it was. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 18:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop trotted toward an aquamarine pegasus, Kitt on her back. "Hello!" she called to the mare. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 02:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame turned towards the sound of a voice, and found herself looking at a white alicorn mare with friendly turquoise eyes. "Um, hi," Frosty Flame said. "I-I'm new here." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 07:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me too. I've only been here for a few days," said Snowdrop. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 20:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Just a little side note here, you can roleplay with the real ponies too. I'll make a page for that. =) ) She seems really nice, Frosty Flame thought. "What's that on your back?" she asked, pointing to the catlike animal on her back. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool. =3) "Oh, it's just my cat, Kitt. She comes with me wherever I go," Snowdrop said, turning her head so she could see the bengal cat. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 20:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame waved tentatively at the cat. "I was just on my way to my new house. Where do you live?" she asked. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I live at the edge of the Everfree Forest," Snowdrop said. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 21:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cool," Frosty Flame responded. "Oh, I'm Frosty Flame. Totally forgot to introduce myself," she added, rolling her eyes and smiling. "What's your name?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Snowdrop," she replied. Kitt let out a loud meow. "I better go. Kitty's getting hungry." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC)he l ---- "Okay, I'll see you around then!" Frosty Flame turned and started trotting towards her new home, Snowdrop walking the other way. ''She seems really nice. I hope we can talk again soon. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop landed next to her house, then lowered herself to the ground so Kitt could get off. She hopped off her back, then raced over to her food. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are you the new pony checking in here?" the clerk said to Frosty Flame without looking up from her newspaper. "Y-yes, I am," Frosty Flame replied. "Okay. Name?" "Frosty Flame," the aquamarine pegasus told her. The clerk finally looked up from her newspaper and checked some pieces of paper. "Okay. Here's your room key. Have a good day." The clerk went back to her newspaper while handing her the key. Frosty Flame took it and muttered, "Thanks..." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 23:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks!" Blazing Sun said to the carrot merchant. She nodded and smiled, and Blazing Sun trotted off towards Snowdrop's house. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackie let out a whistle, and Aurora's head jerked up. "I know, come on!" she yelled back, finally getting up from her book and trotting out of the door. Jackie followed, his whistles turning joyous. "Don't be so loud, Jackson!" she scolded as the bird landed on her back. The phoenix stopped and gave her a 'who cares?' look, and then took off again, chirping a little bit quieter. "Whoa! Wait, come back!" came a yell. Jackson had a bag in his claws, and was flying above a pony's head. "JACKSON!" Aurora yelled, and the bird abruptly stopped and dropped the bag, chirping as he landed on Aurora's back. Aurora gave him a scolding look, and then turned to the pony. "I am ''so sorry, he's so naughty sometimes." she said apologetically to the pony. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun smiled nervously and waved a hoof dismissively. "That's okay. It was just some carrots, that's all." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Still. Jackie, you need to say sorry." she said tartly, flicking out her wings as the phoenix hopped from her back and landed right on top of the bag, lifting it up into the sky and then dropping it down, sliding it onto the pony once again. He let out a chirp. "Thank you," Blazing Sun smiled. Aurora looked at the phoenix and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aurora." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Blazing Sun," the golden mare introduced herself. Blazing Sun cocked her head and asked, "Interesting cutie mark you've got there. What does it mean?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aurora looked back at her cutie mark, a phoenix in flight, circling itself. "It represents the new life of the flames." she said, turning her head to her naughty pet phoenix. "Second chances after mistakes.. I learned that a long time ago- my cutie mark reflects that in the warmness of a phoenix in flight.. And I guess Jackson here sealed the de-" just then, a blurr of dark blue, almost black shot out of the sky and toppled Aurora over. The alicorn got up, sheepishly helping Aurora up. "Sorry," he said, catching her gray eye with his own pair of aqua ones. "Uh- um... I- I was showing a friend a new move..." he stuttered, taking in the tall Saddle Arabian princess fully. She's beautiful.... Half Moon smiled. "Hi, I'm Half Moon.. You can call me Moon." the rainbow maned white mare replied to him, "I'm Aurora Fidelis.. You can call me Aurora." she flicked her ear. Jackson chirped as if to say, "Don't forget about me!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun smiled conversationally, waving a hoof shortly. "I'm Blazing Sun," she said to the other Alicorn. "What's up?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "A-a.. I-" the darker alicorn twitched, then a flash came, and in his place is a pure white alicorn with a pair of red eyes. "I'm Dark Moon." he grinned, flaring his wings open. Aurora looked at the alicorn. "Um- Where'd Half Moon go?" she asked, shocked. "Oh why he's-" the alicorn stopped, and twitched, and a flash came again, and the dark blue alicorn was back in his place, looking dazed. "Half Moon? What just happened?" she nudged him with a hoof. "Nothing. Later." he started to trot off towards Chandler's hut, then took off into the air. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun stared after him, a disturbed expression on her face. "Um... Was it just me, or did Half Moon suddenly turn, like... evil?" she asked to nopony in particular. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Timidly, Snowdrop trotted through the forest, searching for Kitt. She usually didn't wander far from her house, but when she woke up, she couldn't find Kitt anywhere. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a large stallion. She jumped back, when she realized it was just Lightning. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 01:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun shrugged. "We'll, I've gotta go to Snowdrop's and deliver these carrots, then head on over to PonyGames to get the new CraftPony game. Bye!" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 02:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uh- yeah.. Bye." the alicorn turned, then dissolved with a flash. Jackie was still flying high above, and then dove down, disapearing into the crowd of ponies. -- Half Moon -- "Chandler! It happened- it happened again.." he whispered. The tall pegasus pony backed out of her herb cabinet, her maroon eyes brimmed with sarcasm. "Well it was bound to do so," she said tartly, then pulled out a few vials. "I'll give you my new elixir, I found a recipe that should keep ''him at bay. I also contacted Luna.. She sent me a vial of this stuff she called Wintermist." she shook a jet-black vial, and it started to glow. "She instructed me carefully." she said to no-pony in particular while mixing the potion up. "Um- what's all in that vial there, Channie?" Half Moon asked calmly. "A bit of tansy, some calming chamomile, a bit of something else, and then the Wintermist." Chandler said calmly. "And my name is Chandler." She stuffed the vial in his mouth and poured it down his throat. Half Moon coughed. "That tastes horrible!" he hissed. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun knocked on Snowdrop's cottage's door, and waited. Nopony came to the door, and after a few minutes, Blazing Sun sighed. "I'll go and check the forest. Maybe Snowdrop's just looking for a fellow woodland creature or something," she muttered to herself. She picked up her sack of carrots and trotted into the Everfree Forest. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 01:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snowdrop!" Snowdrop turned at the sound of her name. Blazing Sun stepped out from the shadows. "Blazing Sun!" said Snowdrop, trotting toward the mare. "What are you doing out here?" --Wolfspirit ''Rarity is awesome!'' 06:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ------- Category:Roleplay